


Don't Stand So Close

by FatyGSquare



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, No Underage Sex, Student!Yuzuru, Teacher!Javier, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yuzuru is perfectly legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: He's thirty-five, handsome, sexy. How can he resist?He's nineteen, beautiful, sexy. How can he say no?





	1. Schoolboy Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! Yes, another fic based on a song! This one is chapter because I will be using most of the song as part of the story (?). If you guys couldn't tell from the title, it's based on Don't Stand So Close To Me by The Police. If you've never listened to this song, [here](https://youtu.be/KNIZofPB8ZM) it is.
> 
> I've changed the characters ages, so Javi is 35 and Yuzuru is 19. I want to emphasize they are both perfectly LEGAL. There is no underage here. Legal age of consent in Spain, where the story takes place, is 16, and majority of age is 18.
> 
> WARNINGS: This story will contain a teacher/student relationship. This story will contain graphic descriptions of sexual situations between characters with a considerable age difference. If either one of these are not your cup of tea, hit that back button and have a great day.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes/typos, please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuzuru wakes up when his alarm starts ringing louder and louder. His eyes are half-closed and sleepy, but they shoot open when he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. The cream-colored walls, the single bed he’s sleeping in, bookcase almost empty, old desk with only his laptop and a study lamp on it. It takes his mind a long, few seconds to catch up. Right. He isn’t in Tokyo anymore. This will be his new home for the next year or so. He sighs, sitting up on the bed and reaching out to turn of the annoyingly high-pitched sound coming from his phone. He looks around the non-descript room once again. He really needs to do something about it.

He goes about his morning routine as he would any other day. Get up, send a message to mom, check his school email, brush his teeth, shower, get dressed, breakfast, take his bag and run out the door to catch the bus. It’s the second week of school and he’s still trying to get used to the differences between his beloved Japanese university and the Spanish one he attends now. He makes the bus just in time, finds a sit and takes his notes out of his bag. The ride to school isn’t too long, but just long enough to review everything he has for the day. Three classes, two of them with a professor who just came back, according to his classmates. They all seemed particularly excited to take a class with this particular man, so Yuzuru figures he must be good. By the time the bus enters the campus, it is so full of people there’s barely enough room to breath. Yuzuru squirms a little, taking a glance to the sit besides his, where a girl is talking obnoxiously loud on the phone. How anyone can have that level of energy so early in the morning is a mystery.

Three stops later, he exits the bus and takes a deep breath, filling his lungs with much needed fresh air. His school is just past a little garden of poorly tended bushes, and he can’t help but make the comparison between this place and Waseda, his dream school.

He remembers the day he got his acceptance letter as if it were yesterday, eyes wide and smile wider, his mother on the phone calling all of their family and friends, his father’s arm around his shoulder. Moving from Sendai to Tokyo on his own had been daunting, but the moment he set foot on campus, he knew it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. As a Translation student, he was required to take at least a semester abroad, and he had completed enough courses in his first year to be eligible to study wherever he wanted during his second. Spanish had been one of his two choices in his first year, the other one being Chinese; and while China would’ve been pretty cool and relatively close to home, there was always something about Spain that fascinated him. Just like a lot of his new classmates here in Madrid seemed fascinated with Japan. So he made up his mind and consulted with the exchange advisor in his school, and after careful consideration of all his options, he chose to come to study at Universidad Complutense de Madrid. He had been pretty excited upon his arrival, but after two weeks of school, he was not sure if he appreciated the rather lax environment everyone seemed to indulge in. Oh, well. Cultural differences.

He takes his usual sit in the middle of the front row and pulls out his laptop, notebook, pens and his thermo of matcha, wrinkling his nose when the strong smell of coffee hits him. His classmates seem quieter than usual, and he looks around to see half of them are practically asleep on their seats and the other half seem hungover from a weekend of partying. He shakes his head and turns his eyes to the front of the class, where a woman well in her fifties greets them good morning, clicking the pad on her laptop until an outline of today’s class pops up on the digital board. The class starts and Yuzuru forgets about anything else. He needs to pass this class whatever it takes. He types furiously, trying to keep up with the woman’s explanations, and makes a mental note to review the document once he gets back to his shared apartment.

Two hours later, he’s sitting in the cafeteria with a small group of people from his class, all of them exchange students just like him. Evgenia is a lively Russian who came to Spain for the food, or so she says. Jason is an American who fell in love with Spanish in high school and just had to come to Spain, he’s always bright and smiling to the point Yuzuru finds it hard to keep up with him. Shoma he befriended almost instantly, being the only other Japanese student in his year. They talk about their classes, their weekend and the problems they find adapting to a new place until it’s time for the next class. Yuzuru is excited about this next one, too.

There’s a buzzing of excitement in the air as more and more students fill the large hall. Wow, this is one popular class. He remembers all the talking about the professor teaching this course and his mind conjures up the image of a middle-aged man, wearing an ill-fitting suit with a ridiculous tie, a bit of beer belly showing; a kind smile on his face as he talks animatedly, beckoning the students’ attention to his teachings. Yuzuru’s had a professor like that before and he really liked him. He sits down happily, eager to meet this new professor who will surely teach-

Fuck.

There’s no way he is seeing this right. He must be hallucinating or maybe he’s asleep and dreaming because there is no way the man making his way onto the platform is his Introduction to Translation I professor. He is no middle-aged man, there’s no baldness starting on top of his head, he doesn’t have any clowns or Star Wars character on his tie – he doesn’t even wear a tie! – and there is definitely no beer belly.

No.

The man cannot be more than thirty-five, short curls kept perfectly styled, expressive brown eyes framed by thick and long lashes, a goatee adorns his strong jaw line. His shoulders are broad and posture perfect, pecs and abs hinted with that particularly well-fitted white shirt – Yuzuru swears he can see his nipples. He doesn’t wear slacks but a pair of tight dark jeans that have Yuzuru’s mind alternating between prayers of thanks and damning the entire world because all he can see when the man turns to write something down on the board is ass, ass, ass. He turns again and Yuzuru feels something flutter in his stomach when he sees the sincere smile on the man’s face.

“Good morning, everyone. Welcome to Introduction to Translation I” the class greets the man back and his smile widens. Yuzuru gulps. “My name is Javier Fernández and I will be your professor.”

For some reason the class starts clapping and the man – Javier – tries to quiet them down with gestures.

“Wow, that’s quiet the welcome”. He chuckles. Yuzuru curses his entire existence. “Now, we will be seeing a lot of each other over the next nine months, so I would like to get to know a bit more about all of you. Nothing too much, since you are a lot, just some basics. Shall we?”

One by one, all the students share their names, ages and reason for choosing this degree. The girls swoon, the boys seem to consider Javier one of their own, and Yuzuru nearly starts hyperventilating when the man comes closer to him. And oh, shit. He’s wearing Hugo Boss.

That’s it, he’s fucked. 

His train wreck of thoughts is interrupted when a hand waves right before his face and he looks up to see a bemused smile on the professor’s face.

“It’s your turn.” He says, tone light and teasing. “Or did the cat catch your tongue?”

_'I’d like you to catch my tongue with those lips_.'

His eyes widen. He did not just think that about his damned professor. He quickly introduces himself, if only to get Javier to turn his attention to someone else.

_'Why would you want his attention on another person?'_

A wicked side of his mind refuses to cooperate, and he spends the next two hours battling his inner demon and angel. This will be a long day.

Later, he finds himself on his bed, thoughts running a thousand miles an hour. It’s well past midnight and he should be sleeping, but he can’t. Every time he closes his eyes, all he sees are images of Javier. His beautiful eyes, built torso, strong thighs and that ass. He wants to bury his face in that ass and eat him like a starved man at a feast. He wants him to suffocate him with those thighs as he chokes on his dick. He wants to scream and moan and sob as Javier fucks him on all fours, desperate little sobs and hiccups escaping his mouth because it’s so good. He wants to wail his professor’s name loud and clear for the whole world to hear as he comes untouched, orgasm so powerful he blacks out.

He does scream his professor’s name, muffled by his hand, as he strokes his cock furiously, white ropes of cum spilling in his hand and abdomen, head fuzzy and pleasantly blank.

He should feel guilty for thinking about him like this. Fantasizing about a man who is most likely married and with children. But he can’t bring himself to. Javier is everything Yuzuru likes in a man and then some.

This will be a long year.

_Young teacher the subject_

_Of schoolboy fantasy_

_He wants him so badly_

_Knows what he wants to be_


	2. Half His Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has been plaguing his thoughts since the first time he saw those dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello! Second chapter is up! So, I set up an schedule to update my fics, and this one was supposed to be updated on Thursday but I got my tickets for GPF and was to excited so yeah... bit late, but here it is!
> 
> Same thing as usual, English is not my first language and all that.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s two days until Winter break begins and Javier is in his office, trying hard to correct and grade the assignments from his Introduction to Translation class. It is proving a task much more difficult than it should be. Then again, that might have something to do with the exchange student who sits in the front row in every class.

He doesn’t remember when it started. The flirty smiles, the cheeky winks, the blushing virgin act, the giggling, the stepping ever so slightly into Javier’s personal space. It was enough for the professor to notice, but not so blatant that anyone else would.

He drops his head in the desk and groans.

Yuzuru Hanyu, A.K.A, the bane of his existence.

At first it had been innocent enough, and it wasn’t the first time it had happened to Javier, anyway. In the past four years he’s been teaching in this university, he’s seen girls and boys alike with the same attitude, the same puppy crush on him. He had never paid any mind to that kind of attention, finding it ridiculous.

But then Yuzuru Hanyu happened. Yuzuru with his tighter than tight dark jeans, his flimsy white t-shirts, his hair in disarray, his cute cat-ear headphones. Yuzuru and his dark, bottomless eyes, his flushing cheeks, his pink lips and pink tongue that came out ever so often to wet them. And the way he walked, talked, sat, breathed. It consumed Javier, lighted a fire from his very core that threatened to consume him entirely, to destroy the life he had carefully created.

He had found himself staring at the student numerous times, eyes drifting from the back of his head and down to his ass, to his powerful thighs and back to his ass. And what an ass it was. Shapely, bubbly and just perfect. What Javier wouldn’t give for the chance to sink his teeth in-

He sits up abruptly and shuts his laptop more forcefully than was necessary, collecting his phone, wallet and car keys from the drawer and leaving his office, door shut and locked. He makes it to the parking lot in record time, gets in his car and starts it, engine purring softly. He drives a bit recklessly, not paying much attention to the road on his way to a bar just across the street from his apartment. He settles in his usual spot at the end of the bar, orders a pint of beer and tries to drown out the noise coming from a table a few meters behind him. From their voices and their chatter, they seem to be university students. Just his luck. He tries to concentrate on anything else, the green neon lights, the coming and going of the waitress, the slurred words of the man at the other end of the bar. Anything.

“Good evening, professor”

He jumps, spilling a little of his beer on his shirt and cursing when he feels it. But that voice… he knows that voice. He turns to at him, eyes wide and fearful like a deer caught in headlights. Fuck, but he looks good. Gone is the plain white t-shirt, replaced with a tight, black one with some text in Japanese he doesn’t try to decipher; the jeans have been replaced by a pair of black leather pants that mold to his legs like a second skin, paired with black combat boots. Hair gelled back, the tiniest bit of khol smudge under his eyes and some lip gloss that makes his look poutier and more kissable than they usually are.

_'Not good, not good, not good'._

“Yuzuru…” his voice comes all breathy and squeaky, and he wants to slap himself. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing much…” he says, smiling at the young man behind the bar who can’t take his eyes off him. “Some classmates and I are going out later and we thought we could start here.”

“I see” he drinks from his glass to get rid of the knot in his throat.

“Why don’t you join us, professor?”

_‘Why don’t I join you?! Perhaps because you look like walking, talking sin and I want nothing more than to grab you, bend you over that table your friends are sitting at and fuck you like no one has before.’_

“I don’t think so, Yuzuru” he finishes his beer, pointedly trying to look ahead and ignoring the pout on his student’s lips.

The Japanese leans closer and Javier can feel goosebumps all over his skin and a shiver down his back when the younger’s breath ghosts around his neck.

“That’s too bad, professor” he separates again and turns to leave. “See you on Monday, then.”

He gives Javier a little wave and a wink and saunters back to the table, hips swaying, and the Spaniard is sure he is doing it on purpose. He downs the rest of his beer, leaves a five-euro bill next to his glass and bolts. He doesn’t bother to check the traffic, doesn’t bother to wait for the elevator and just takes the stairs up to the fourth floor where he lives, fumbling with the keys until he gets the door open, shutting it close with more force than necessary and leaning against it. He tries to will the erection in his pants down, tries to think about all the reasons why this is wrong. Yuzuru is his student, he could loose his job, he could go to jail-

_‘He is nineteen, perfectly legal. And he wants it.’_

That dark part of his mind tells him. And isn’t it right? Yuzuru is legally an adult, a gorgeous nineteen-year-old who keeps flirting with him.

Fuck it.

He doesn’t bother to move, just unbuttons and unzips his pants as fast as his trembling hands will let him, and he pulls them and his boxer down enough to free his hard and throbbing dick. He closes his eyes and remembers that little exchange in the bar, the way Yuzuru looked at him, what he was wearing, the way he walked back to his table. He spits on his hand and closes his fist around his erection, stroking himself fast and tight and downright dirty. All the while all he sees is Yuzuru up against the door, pants and underwear forgotten on the floor, holding onto his shoulders for dear life, legs around his torso as he pounds him harder and harder, making him wail and moan and cry and ask for more, more, more.

He tightens his fist, gives it a few more pumps and then he’s coming like he hasn’t in a long time, longer than he cares to remember. He slumps against the door and falls to the floor, the sweet fog of the orgasm giving way to the shock of what he had just done.

He just masturbated to thoughts of fucking his student.

“_Mierda…_” he closes his eyes and stays there, contemplating the mess his life has become since he first locked eyes with one Yuzuru Hanyu.

_Inside him there’s no room_

_This boy’s an open page_

_Book marking he’s so close now_

_This boy is half his age_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know in the comments, they're always super welcomed!


	3. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He grabs his hand and pulls him to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi!! I'm back! Here's a new chapter for you guys, I'm sorry I haven't been able to post this past week but I caught a cold and I wasn't feeling the best. But it's here!
> 
> WARNING: Mature content ahead. If you're not comfortable with it, please hit the back button.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive this peasant for any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Winter break is over and Yuzuru is more than excited to go back to school. It had been a bit of a messy situation, going back home and having his parents shove boy after boy down his throat. Don’t get him wrong, though. He is eternally grateful that his parents accepted his sexual orientation, but it was ridiculous. None of the boys his parents had introduced him to were his type. Well, he doesn’t really like boys, he likes men. Strong, a little tanned, a little stubble or a goatee, eyes and lashes to die for- yeah, who is he kidding?

He likes Javier. He wants Javier. He has every intention to get Javier this semester.

First day of exams is over and his friends decide they can relax a little. He wants to argue, they still have two more weeks but then they arrive at that bar where he had seen Javier outside of school for the first time and all protests die. He sits there, eyes drifting to the door every few seconds to see if-

There he is. He’s still wearing his usual attire of jeans, shirt and shoes, topped with a long coat to fight the cold weather. Their eyes meet briefly when the older passes by his table and he smiles, flirty and playful. Javier walks faster to the bar and he turns his attention back to his friends, who are all staring at him with different emotions plastered on their faces.

“What?” he asks.

“You know, you’re not the first one to be interested in the man, but he would never get with a student.” Soraya says. She’s a new addition to their little clique and Yuzuru finds her a little annoying. “Believe me, I know”

“Wait, what?” Evgenia turns her attention to her friend, eyes wide and curious.

“Come on, he’s hot.” Soraya says simply, though there is nothing simple about the disappointment in her eyes, nor the tight setting of her jaw. “I spent all year trying to flirt with him, but the man never noticed, or if he did, he ignored me.”

‘_More like the second option_’ Yuzuru thinks.

“Whatever.” He says, changing the subject to their studies.

They talk about their exams, what the upcoming semester looks like to them, their plans for the summer, if any of the foreign students plan to stay in Spain after this year.

Two hours and a couple of rounds later, they say their goodbyes. Each of them starts heading back to their apartment, Yuzuru as well, until all of his friends are out of sight and he turns around, heading back to the bar where he knows he’ll find his professor. He doesn’t bother to hide his intention and goes straight to the bar, sitting on a stool next to the man and ordering a soda, he really doesn’t want to get drunk and ruin this chance. He can feel the eyes glued to the side of his head, and he ignores it for a while, until his drink arrives, and he turns to see Javier there, eyebrows arched and eyes hard. Yuzuru smiles.

“Hello, professor.” He says. “I-“

“If you say, ‘I didn’t see you there’, I’ll punch you.” His voice is hard and Yuzuru is pretty sure he’ll be too if the older keeps looking at him like that. He chuckles.

“I was going to say I was hoping you’d still be here” his smile turns to a smirk when Javier blinks once, twice and his face relaxes for a split second, before going back to the stern expression he had before. “I didn’t have you for the violent type, professor.”

Javier scoffs and takes a sip of his beer, Yuzuru’s eyes drifting to that tongue that pokes out to clean the foam on his lips. Would Javier let him do it?

“Why are you here, Hanyu?” Javier says and Yuzuru pouts.

“You know, you can call me Yuzuru. We’re not at school.”

“You haven’t answered, Hanyu”

“What can I say?” Yuzuru finishes his soda and turns to look at Javier. “I like you, professor. So, I thought I’d stop by and talk to you a little.”

He looks taken aback, but Yuzuru is not one to back down from a challenge. They stare at each other, neither one blinking, until Javier tears his eyes away and finishes his beer, paying for it and getting up to leave. He turns to see Yuzuru following him out and stops once they’re outside. Yuzuru stops as well and smiles, savoring the look on Javier’s eyes.

“Listen to me.” His voice is low and husky, and a shiver runs down Yuzuru’s spine. Does he sound like that in bed too? “I am your professor and you are my student. There’s nothing more to it, Yuzuru.”

The Japanese smiles victorious.

“You called me Yuzuru”

“That’s besides the point.”

Yuzuru takes a step forward and they’re so close, he can feel the older’s breath on his face, his body heat; he smells that damn cologne he wears that drives him crazy. He doesn’t think about it for another second and closes the gap between them before Javier can step away. His lips are warm and a little chapped, they taste of beer and something else like lip balm. His hands hold onto the other’s biceps, gripping tight and the Javier groans, giving Yuzuru the chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. He hesitates at first, but then he feels hands closing tightly on his hair, pulling him closer and a tongue slowly massaging his and all his resolve breaks. Yuzuru moans into the kiss, tongue tasting every centimeter of Javier’s mouth. He feels on fire, hips thrusting against Javier’s pelvic bone because he’s so hard it hurts. He has thought of this, dreamed of this and made himself come to this so many times ins the past few months he’s lost count.

But the real thing is so much better.

So good, so hot, so forbidden.

He comes in his pants, like an unexperienced and horny teenager.

His hands tighten on his professor’s arms and he breaks the kiss to bite down hard on Javier’s neck to muffle his moan, hips still moving against Javier’s body. The hands on his hair tighten their grip and the older groans. Yuzuru lets go of the skin between his teeth and sags against Javier, who circles his arms around his waist to hold him up. He pants against the sweaty skin, slowly coming down from his high and back to the here and now. He moves his head to look at his professor, eyes wide and full of desire as he stares at the wet patch in Yuzuru’s pants.

“_Joder…_” he whispers, a note of admiration mixed with anticipation. Yuzuru hums, still boneless. “Fuck, I can’t believe you.”

“Do something…” Yuzuru whispers.

Javier breaks the embrace and takes the younger’s hand. He has tried so hard to fight it, has told himself over and over that he loves his job and his freedom, that it was wrong to look at a student and imagine what he would look like lying spread on his bed, boneless and satisfied and fucked out with his come running down his thighs. But the object of every fantasy and dream he’s had since September is now right next to him, a little gone after his orgasm and he looks delectable, ready to be ravished.

He doesn’t think about what if’s and propriety or legality and crosses the street to his apartment building, leading the younger inside his personal space.

They barely make it to the bed, and Javier remembers in the last second to close the door so Effie doesn’t bother them. Yuzuru is back form his high and looking at him with that intense stare he’s seen a few times now. He takes of his coat, undoes the first two buttons of his shirt and leans against the closed door with a smirk on his face.

“Strip.”

It’s a simple command and he expects the younger to follow it, but he doesn’t. He comes closer to him, walking like a feline on the prowl and Javier can’t help but feel like his prey. It’s a welcomed feeling.

“You do it.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He hooks his fingers on the belt loops on the younger’s pants and pulls him closer, grabbing the thin sweater the younger wears and pulling it off, marveling at the tone muscles he fines. Yuzuru’s not built, not like he is. But he is lean and there doesn’t seem to be a gram of fat on his body. He undoes the button and zipper of the jeans and helps the younger take them off, underwear going as well. He pushes him back a couple of steps.

Fuck, he’s gorgeous.

Javier takes off his own clothes in a flash and kisses the younger again as they make their way to the bed. They fall on it and don’t waste another second. Javier is sure this won’t be the last time. He’s sure his craving for this stunning creature underneath him won’t cease, not with Yuzuru moaning and groaning as he moves three fingers deep inside of him.

He pulls the fingers out, puts on a condom and coats his throbbing dick with more lube, unnecessary really since the younger is dripping, but he likes wet and messy. He pushes in slowly, savoring the moment, the look of desperation and need on Yuzuru’s face. They both moan once he’s fully in, and he moves his hips gently to let the other get used to it. Soon, though, Yuzuru is begging in a low and husky voice that turns Javier on beyond measure. He starts thrusting his hips hard and fast, the Japanese moving to meet the crazy pace. He’s babbling, words barely understandable, mixing with screams every time Javier pounds his sweet spot. The younger moves one of his delicate hands to his own hard dick, stroking in time to Javier’s thrusts and he comes, spurting white on his hand and stomach. His muscles clench and spasm and his legs clamp tightly around Javier’s waist.

The Spaniard moves his hands from the younger’s hips to his thighs, taking a firm hold of them and breaking the tight grip they have around his body. He pulls out of the younger, barely paying attention to Yuzuru’s offended gasp and the glare he sends his way. He peels the condom off and takes his dick in his hand, his fist vice-like around it and stroking fast a couple of times before he’s adding to the mess on Yuzuru’s stomach; head thrown back and moaning low a long.

Javier falls on the bed right next to his student. His student. He panics for a few seconds before he feels a hand softly caressing his skin, from his neck to his hip. He looks down to see Yuzuru’s delicate and elegant fingers playing with his pubic hair and going back up to rest his hand on his stomach.

All thoughts of guilt leave his body because, why shouldn’t he indulge in this? They are both wanting adults, and everything was perfectly consensual. He sighs, reaching with one arm to pull Yuzuru closer. He wants to feel the younger against him like this, without lust and the need to come clouding his mind. Just skin against skin. It is such a wonderful feeling.

“I know of a few people who would be mad with rage if they knew” Yuzuru says, voice soft and barely audible. “But whatever, it was so worth it. You’re so worth it.”

“You don’t really know me, Yuzuru.” Javier says. Because he too is getting too comfortable with the feeling of Yuzuru against him, too comfortable having his arms around the younger and it’s true. They barely know each other, and he desperately wants to know everything about him. “We just-“

“Then let me get to know you.” He says, voice still barely a whisper but firm. “I want more than just this.”

“Yuzuru…” Javier feels every excuse leave his body when Yuzuru kisses his shoulder softly. “Fine. But not a word to anyone. We could get in so much trouble.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it, Yuzuru.” The Spaniard says, voice and expression serious.

“I know. I won’t tell a soul and I know you won’t either.” Yuzuru smiles at him wickedly and Javier gulps when his dick twitches.

“You- uggh!” he groans when the younger moves to straddle him. “You’re impossible.”

“_Hai, sensei_” Javier snaps.

The next day, when Yuzuru shows up to class with love bites all over his neck, his friends ask him about the man that put them there. In that precise instant, Javier enters the class, ready to hand out the exams. Yuzuru’s eyes drift to him for a second and he smiles.

“_Himitsu_” he tells them and laughs when Shoma scoffs.

He knows his friends will figure it out eventually, and he thanks his lucky stars Soraya is not with them at the moment.

_His friends are so jealous_

_You know how bad they get_

_Sometimes it’s not so easy_

_To be the teacher’s pet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Can you imagine Yuzu all f****d out but wanting more and calling Javi sensei? Of course he snapped! Who wouldn't?!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comment, which are always super welcomed as are kudos!! :)


	4. Warm and Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is well past the point of caring. He will be gone in less than two months, so he’ll enjoy him while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! New chapter!! This one is fluffier (?) than the others. I think this story has two chapters left, but we’ll see.
> 
> For now, enjoy the new chapter 😁

“Alright, everyone” Javier addresses the class as he gathers the papers scattered on his table. “That’s it for today. I know you guys want to enjoy the weekend and all that, but please remember your papers are due next Tuesday and no late papers will be accepted. You’ve had almost two months to make them. See you next week!”

He bites back a laugh when the students start groaning. He’s not usually like this, the strict and boring professor, but every once in a while, he likes to make his students whine and beg. He clutches the papers on his hand harder when he’s mind conjures up images from last weekend.

Memories of a lithe body of fair skin sweating on top of his sheets, legs spread wide, head thrown back, eyes closed, and lips parted around a moan. He bites his lips when the onslaught continues, and now he sees hips and legs for miles, strong thighs, hairless calves, dainty feet.

“Professor” a soft voice says and it brings him out of his reverie. It’s a girl he knows all too well. Soraya. She’d taken his class last year and failed, though Javier had been more than tempted to pass her just to get away from the young woman. “I’m having trouble with the structure of my paper. I was wondering if I could see you in your office?”

She bats her eyelashes and smiles prettily at him. He sighs and straightens looking her in the eye. She looks so hopeful. Javier can feel the glare coming from one of the last students left in the hall. He’s at his usual place, front row right in the middle, and glaring holes to the back of Soraya’s head as he closes his bag and gets up, heading for the door with that fire still on his eyes. Javier gulps.

“Professor?” Soraya says again. Her tone of voice is annoying, as is her hand reaching for his arm. He fixes her with a stern and hard look.

“I am sorry, miss García, but office hours are on Tuesdays and Thursdays as you well know.” His voice is perhaps a little harder than it should be, but he’s had enough of this. “If you thought there was something wrong with your paper, you should’ve brought it up yesterday in my office like your other classmates did.”

“I- I forgot, sorry”

“I expect your paper uploaded to the server on Tuesday, otherwise I’ll have no choice but to send you directly to the final.” Javier gets all his things and takes a step towards the exit. “Have a great weekend, miss García.”

He leaves the class and sighs, walking to the parking lot. He thinks about Yuzuru, about the way he had glared at Soraya. It’s been two months now, he remembers. Two months of getting to know the younger better, and opening up to him in return. He had found Yuzuru to be a very mature person for his age, certainly more than most of his classmates. Their tastes couldn’t be more different, but they both shared a love for a sport they had once hoped to make a career in. He remembers vividly the first time he and Yuzuru had gone to the rink, and he had just gaped at the Japanese for nearly an hour. He looked so elegant and ethereal, nothing like the cheeky and naughty Yuzuru Javier had thought he was. It led to a whole new world, to accepting the challenge that was peeling back the layers until he knew all of him.

He realizes he’s in the middle of the road when a drop of water falls on top of his head and he looks up, the sky opening and something close to the universal flood coming down. He runs to his car, drops his things on the shotgun seat and turns up the heat. The engine purrs softly and he looks out, scoffing when he thinks of the traffic he’s going to catch in this weather. He drives almost mindlessly, the road so familiar by now, until he comes to a stop at a red light and sees him. He’s waiting for a bus, cheeks and nose red in the cold weather and jacket soaking wet from the rain.

He knows he shouldn’t, it’s so risky, but it breaks his heart to see him like this. When the light turns green, drives and turns around when he can, stopping softly by the bus stop and honking twice to catch his attention. Even with the rain covering the windows, he can see the way his eyes widen, and he turns to look around. He starts walking toward the car almost hesitantly and Javier unfastens his belt to move the things on the shotgun sit and throws them to the back. The door opens and Yuzuru stands there, looking at him with those eyes he secretly loves.

“Get in” he says softly, trying not to scare the younger.

“You’re crazy… if anybody-“

“Yeah, I know.” Javier cuts him. “But it’d be a pity if you catch pneumonia and die on me. Besides, we were meeting later anyway.”

“I don’t have anything with me” Yuzuru whines, but he can’t hide the smile on his face.

“Come on, Yuzu.” Javier chuckles, shaking his head. “You’ve got plenty of clothes in my closet and the rest you can borrow.”

“I’m not going to wear your clothes; it turns you into a caveman”. Yuzuru laughs.

“Well… you’re not wrong.”

They arrive at Javier’s building and park in an empty spot on the street. The Spaniard is past the point of caring about who sees him with Yuzuru. He knows Yuzuru’s friends have an idea who the Japanese is spending his weekends with, and though he had been scared out of his wits at first, they haven’t made any malicious comments or any comments at all.

And Yuzuru will only be his student for another month and a half, anyway. The pang of pain in his heart is quite real at that thought, but he has been trying to come to terms with it for about a week now, since he realized Yuzuru would be going back to Japan in mid June and they would never see each other again.

He opens the door and lets Yuzuru in first, smiling when he hears him squealing ‘_Effie-chan_’ and cooing when his cat is by his side almost instantly. He goes to the kitchen and starts the coffee machine and the kettle, setting out two mugs. Ten minutes later, they’re on the couch, Javier sitting and Yuzuru with his head on his lap. They concentrate on their laptops, Javier answering emails and Yuzuru finishing assignments or reviewing notes. They know better than to talk about school. The first and only time they did it ended in a pretty ugly fight.

Javier only notices how long they’ve been there when he hears some angry meowing from Effie, demanding to be fed. He tries to get up, but Yuzu’s head is still on his lap and he’s fast asleep. He looks a little ridiculous, but Javi loves it. The way his mouth is opened and there’s saliva pooling on the corner, the way he snores every now and then; sometimes his cheeks puff making him look like a hamster and then he exhales, deflating entirely. His left eye twitches and it should be creepy, but Javi runs a finger along his eyebrow. He reaches out for Yuzu’s laptop and puts it on the coffee table, takes Yuzu’s head and guides it to a pillow so he can get up and feed the princess.

“_Voy, ya voy_” he says, bending to pet Effie who looks at him unimpressed._ “Lo sé, ‘dame de comer, humano’. Te tengo malcriada, princesa”_

“Yes, just a little.” Javi turns to see Yuzu stretching his neck, with his arms above his head.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He pecks his lips and Yuzuru hums.

“I know, I’m going to bed.” The Japanese says and pets Effie before heading to the bedroom. “Join me when you’re done?”

“You do know that’s my bed, right?” Javi says, quirking a brow.

“So?” he can hear the answer from down the hall and then nothing.

“_Dos cositas malcriadas…_”

He feeds Effie and joins the younger in bed and falls asleep with Yuzuru in his arms, savoring it while he can.

He blinks his eyes and groans, the light hurting them. It must be early, he thinks. There’s a heat running through his body and- oh.

Oh.

“_Ostia puta…_” he moans when Yuzuru does something wicked with his tongue and then it stops. The Japanese emerges from underneath the sheets and smiles.

“Good morning” Yuzuru says, wiping the spit around his lips.

“You’re absolutely fucking crazy.” Javier throws his head back. “Come here.”

The younger seems more than happy to comply. Javier kisses him and pulls away when Yuzuru tries to deepen the kiss. They kiss again and again he pulls away. And again. And again. Until Yuzuru huffs and sits up, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

“If you don’t want to have sex, just say so.” The younger says angrily.

“I’m going to wreck you, brat.” The Spaniard sits as well and runs his tongue from Yuzu’s collarbone to his cheek. “But we’re doing it at my pace.”

“But-“

“My pace or none at all.”

“Fine!”

Javier chuckles and kisses him. Slow and passionate. There’s no need to rush, they have all the time in the world. Or well, they have two days until Monday anyway. He slowly helps Yuzuru lie back down, their lips never parting, and his hands start mapping his body. He is well acquainted with it by now, knows every spot that will make him cry out in pleasure, every beauty mark and every tiny scar from childhood. He begins with his hair, his hands running through it and messing it up more than it is, down to his ears, moving to caress his cheeks, onto his lips. His fingers press down on a love bite on his neck and continue their path, following the protruding of his collarbones. He takes his nipples between his fingers and pulls them, earning a soft gasp and a whine. He chuckles. Javier follows the lines of his muscles down to his navel, bending so he can lick into it. His hands move down his hips, purposely avoiding the half hard member and going to his thighs. He massages them softly, delights in the purring he hears and continues to his knees, drawing little circles behind them with his index fingers; then on his calves and finally, his feet. He takes the right foot and lets his tongue play between the toes before taking the big one in his mouth and sucking, and his action is rewarded with a low moan.

“Habi…”

He traces the exact same path with his lips and tongue, all the way up to Yuzuru’s lips. By the time he reaches them, the younger is a moaning mess. He kisses him hard, prying his lips open with his tongue and tasting him carefully, passionately. They part when they run out of breath and Javier reaches for a bottle of lube on his nightstand. He kneels between Yuzu’s parted legs.

“Turn around for me.”

Once the younger is on his stomach, Javi pours a good amount of the gel-like substance on his fingers and teases his hole. The younger lets out a shuddering breath, hips wiggling a little when Javi doesn’t do anything but run one finger along the cleft. Yuzuru turns his head to glare at Javi and the touch is gone in an instant.

“Habi!”

“My pace.” He says, kissing down his back all the way to his ass. He takes a cheek in each hand and spreads them. “Patience.”

Yuzuru is delirious with pleasure. He loves and hates the slow pace Javier is setting. He loves it because it is so damn good, it brings him so damn close but not quite there. And hates it for those same reasons. But there is nothing he can do to make him go faster, so he bites his lower lip hard and grips the sheets tighter when he feels Javier’s tongue circling his rim. He lets out a groan and buries his face in the pillow, biting it hard and practically screaming onto it when the Spaniard’s tongue pushes past the ring of muscle to taste him inside. He’s so hard, his dick throbbing and he wishes Javier would just stop with the rimming, put him on all fours and fuck him into the next millennium but he won’t!

When Javier’s slurping and sucking on his puffy hole stops, Yuzuru is in tears and he just needs more. More friction, more fingers, more tongue. Just more Javier.

“_Motto_”

Javier smirks. There he is. He loves when Yuzuru is so far gone he starts babbling in Japanese without a care for whether Javi understands what he says or not. He rewards the younger’s incoherent speech with two fingers moving fast and deep inside of him. It’s when Yuzuru sobs his name, shuddering and shivering that Javier takes mercy on him. He pulls his fingers out, lines up his throbbing dick to the younger’s hole and pushes in, entering Yuzuru centimeter by deliciously painful centimeter.

He sets a slow rhythm, just softly rocking against the Japanese. Javier pulls out and helps Yuzu lie on his side, fucking into him again, holding him close while he moves his hips almost lazily.

“Habi... Ha-Habi!!”

They’ve done hard and fast, they’ve done rough and dirty. But it is rare when Yuzuru is pliant enough to let him take the reigns, so Javi savors it as he feels his orgasm closer and closer. His hand finds its way to the younger’s dick and he strokes him in time with his thrusts, delighting in the low moan that ends in a sob Yuzu lets out when he comes in his hand. He doesn’t bother to pull out, both of them got tested a couple weeks ago, and spills deep in the other, groaning with his face hidden in Yuzuru’s nape.

They both try to calm their breathing for a few minutes, blissfully high on their orgasms and enjoying the last of the haze in each other’s arms.

Javi moves first, going to the bathroom to get a wet towel so he can clean Yuzuru. When he returns, the Japanese is spread on his bed, a silly and fucked out smile on his face.

“Good morning” Javi says, turning Yuzuru to his side so he can wipe all the sweat and come on his skin.

“Hmmm... it really is” Yuzuru turns his head to peck Javi twice.

“Come on, kitten. Get dressed.” He chuckles when the other whines as he leaves the bed. “Let’s go out for breakfast”

Yuzuru looks at him with wide eyes. It is rare for Javier to suggest outside anything. And Yuzuru understands, he truly does. But he still feels ridiculously special whenever Javier doesn’t give two flying fucks what people say or who might see them and takes him out on little dates like this.

Ten minutes later they walk out of the older’s apartment hand in hand and walk down the street to the bakery, talking about little nothings.

Javier doesn’t seem to notice but Yuzuru does. He sees her eyes wide as saucers and her fists clenched at her sides. He knows it means trouble, but he can’t help the little smirk on his face.

Who cares if Soraya sees them?

He smiles when Javier squeezes his hand.Breakfast and his weekend with Javi come first. Everything else can wait.

_Temptation frustration_

_So bad it makes him cry_

_Wet bus stop, he’s waiting_

_His car is warm and dry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know in the comments, which as always super welcomed!!
> 
> Translations time~!
> 
> Voy, ya voy —> Coming, I’m coming
> 
> Lo sé dame de comer humano. Te tengo malcriada, princesa. —> I know ‘feed me human’. I’ve spoiled you, princess 
> 
> Dos cositas malcriadas —> Two spoiled little things.
> 
> Ostia puta —> Fucking hell (kinda?)
> 
> Motto —> more


	5. To Hurt They Try And Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will be gone soon. He has to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! New chapter is here. This one is a rollercoaster and... yeah, that's it. It's a rollercoaster.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It is way too early for his alarm to be ringing so loud. Yuzuru groans and turns to check the time on his phone. 6 AM. Shit. He lies back on his bed, his body aching but sated. His weekend with Javier had been amazing, alternating between mind-blowing sex, cuddling and going out. He would’ve liked to stop time and just stay there, no worries and no-

Fuck.

He remembers them all too clearly. Those amber eyes blazing with jealousy fixed on their joint hands. He remembers the look on Soraya’s face when she realized just who it was that Yuzuru ‘gets it good from’, as she likes to put it. And where it hadn’t bothered him in the slightest on Saturday morning, it does now. Because they have second and third period together, Javi’s class, and his mind is running a thousand scenarios, each one worse than the one before. Scenarios in which Soraya has told the head of staff and Javier is fired, another one in which she reported them to the authorities and who knows what happens; future possibilities in which his classmates call him every name in the book. Or worse, the ones in which their relationship makes it all the way to Waseda, and Yuzuru is expelled just as Javi is fired.

He shudders, pulling the covers away from his body harder than necessary and heading to the shower. He needs to clear his head and think rationally. The hot water does wonders to his tired muscles and he sighs, contemplating every possibility again. The worst that can happen, he decides, is that Soraya blabs and they become the receiving end of every judgmental look, every snide comment. But he finds it wouldn’t bother him. Surprisingly – or not- he is more worried about how in the name of everything good and pure are he and Javi supposed to continue their relationship once he moves back to Japan.

He shuts his eyes close and slaps both hands on his cheeks, trying to stop the painful train of thoughts. The truth is, he has developed feelings deeper than he knew possible for the professor. And who wouldn’t? Javier is handsome, charming, caring, thoughtful, funny to the point of ridicule, an amazing lover. Anyone would fall for his charms. Including Yuzuru. And now he is in too deep to call it quits come June, but what can they do?

He turns off the water and walks out, wrapping his body in a fluffy robe and going back to his room. He gets dress and foregoes breakfast; not sure he can keep anything down. On his way to university, he thinks he hasn’t told Javier about the whole Soraya situation, but knowing how little Javi likes her, it is probably best he doesn’t know. Unless she’s already told him.

Stop. Everything will be fine.

_ Loose talk in the classroom _

_ To hurt they try and try _

_ Strong words in the staffroom _

_ The accusations fly _

He arrives at school and walks in, or tries, because he bumps into a solid wall of arms crossed around breasts. He looks up to find Soraya there, and his eyes widen. He has been dreading this the entire morning, imagining a smirk on her face and her mocking eyes judging him. Instead, the girl looks defeated, crushed. It is such a foreign look on her, it has Yuzuru’s mind reeling.

“Hi…” her voice is soft and a little broken, and Yuzuru gulps. “Can we talk?”

He nods, not able to find words or make his tongue work. He follows her to a secluded table in the corner of the cafeteria and waits for her to order. She brings back a cup of black coffee and another one with green tea. She sets them on the table and looks at him for a split second, before looking back down to her coffee.

The silence between them is uncomfortable and it makes him squirm in his a little. She’s fidgeting as well, and opens her mouth a couple of times to say something before stopping herself.

After what seems an eternity, she finally looks at him and sighs.

“I saw you and professor Fernández on Saturday.”

Yuzuru blinks. That is weird, she has never called him ‘Professor Fernández’, it is always either Javier or hottie. She lets out a mirthless laugh and continues.

“I came earlier today to tell him.” She shivers. “I went to his office and told him I knew about his dirty little secret.”

Yuzuru winces at the words. He really is, isn’t he? A dirty little secret. But Javi has never made him feel like that.

“And he didn’t say anything.” She chuckles. “He just looked at me, face blank. And when I told him I would report you, he told me to go ahead.”

Yuzuru feels his world crashing. There is no way Javier said that. That is not his Javi. It is not possible.

“When I turned to leave, he said-“she sobs. “he said ‘Leave him out of this. Report me if you really feel you must, but don’t screw up Yuzu’s future because I didn’t give into the advances of someone I have no interest in’.”

A tear rolls down her face. Yuzuru is tempted to reach out and comfort her, but his own heart is pounding. Javier… Javi, his Habi, put his career on the line so he wouldn’t be affected?

“I knew he didn’t like me. He always rejected me.” She chuckles. “But he had never told me so directly, he had never rejected me like that. So silly ol’ me thought I still had a chance. Guess not.”

“Guess not.” Yuzuru answers, because he doesn’t know what else to say. “Soraya, I-“

“Don’t you dare apologize.” She looks up, a faint smile on her lips, but her eyes are fiery. “Don’t you dare say you’re sorry. I don’t want your pity, that’s not why I asked you to talk.”

“I don’t understand.” Yuzuru feels lost.

“Just take her of him.” She deflates, like a balloon slowly losing all its air. “That man was willing to ruin his future so you could keep yours. That is not something you do out of a sense of honor or duty. That’s something you do out of love.”

She pauses when Yuzuru gasps. Love. They’ve never talked about it, though the words had been itching in Yuzuru’s tongue several times. But he kept quiet, fearful of breaking whatever wonderful thing he and Javier had going on.

“Thank you” he doesn’t know what else to say. “Really.”

Soraya nods, takes her coffee and walks out, leaving him alone with a million thoughts running through his mind. He has to do something.

He doesn’t. It has been exactly thirty-nine days since he’s conversation with Soraya and nothing has really changed. Except for the past week. His last week of classes before exams was a blur. He ignored everything and everyone, his friends, his professors, Javier; giving out poor excuses about staying focused to his friends, going out of his way to ignore Javi in school. But the truth is, he hasn’t been able to get what Soraya said out of his mind. Every day, he is just eager to get home and think about everything that’s happened; his conversation with Soraya still weighs on his mind, like a cement wall preventing anything from getting in or out. He is so conflicted, his feelings a mess since that day and he knows Javier can tell. Though they still meet, it’s not the same as it was before. The sex is still good, but Yuzuru can’t bring himself to give it his all, and he becomes more guarded than he was at the beginning. He laughs at the thought. He was anything but guarded when he threw himself at Javier almost half a year ago. He can’t do this anymore, he needs someone, anyone. He wants to ask for advice, call someone and tell them about the situation he faces, listen to their logic and maybe come to a solution to his problem.

Yuzuru winces at the word. Problem. Is that really what his relationship with Javier has become? Something that needs to be solved? Yes. That’s exactly what it is now, because there are only two weeks left before he has to return to Japan, and something needs to be done. He sits on his bed, unmoving for god knows how long, before making up his mind. He takes his keys and leaves, running to the bus stop to see if he can catch the last one. It is leaving just at he’s arriving and he waves frantically. The driver is nice enough to open the door for him, and he thanks him. He finds a seat at the back and waits for his stop. The ride seems to stretch and become longer than it has ever been before. It makes him feel uneasy, questioning his decision with every second until he sees it, his stop. He exits the bus and walks the fifty meters to the apartment building where-

“Yuzuru?” he jumps a little and turns around to find Javi holding some grocery bags, looking at him with wide and unsure eyes. Yuzuru’s heart cracks in his chest. “What are you doing here?”

“I-“ his voice breaks, and he clears his throat before trying again. “I needed to see you”

There’s surprise on Javier’s eyes and Yuzuru feels his chest tighten a little. Of course, these impromptu visits haven’t happened in a while. The Spaniard doesn’t say anything, just makes his way to his apartment and gestures for Yuzuru to follow. Effie comes to rub against his leg, and he bends to pet her, enjoying the feeling of her soft fur between his fingers. He’s missed her.

“Why are you here, Yuzuru?” Javi asks, and there’s something in his voice he can’t quite identify.

“I know you talked to Soraya.” Yuzuru says, and bites his tongue because that is not how he wanted this conversation to start.

“What?”

“She came to talk to me after and told me you two talked.” Yuzuru looks down, because he can’t take the intensity of Javier’s eyes. “She told what you said.”

“Yuzuru…” Javier sighs. “I imagined she had talked to you. Thought she might’ve threatened you and that’s why you’ve been so distant.”

“No!” he screams. “She never threatened me”

“Then I thought it might’ve been because exams were coming closer.” Javier sat down and gestured for Yuzuru to do the same. “Particularly, your Intro exam.”

Yuzuru gupls, he knows where this is going, and he thought he was ready but-

“But your exams came and went and still nothing.” Javier chuckles. “And now here we are. And I hope you’re finally ready to tell me what the hell has been going on with you.”

“We need to stop.” He spits the words, trying to get them out before he cowards.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Javier and when Yuzuru looks at him, his heart shatters. He looks so vulnerable, so lost. He wants to take the words back, and reassure him this is the last thing he wants. But he has to be realistic. They are about to be worlds apart. They have always been in a way, Yuzuru a student and Javier his professor. But that was never a problem. Now, that gap between them is about to become physical and Yuzuru needs to do what is best for them.

“You- you don’t mean that.” Javier’s voice is barely a broken whisper, with undeniable hurt and anger in it. “You cannot mean that.”

“It’s what needs to be done, Javier.” It sounds so foreign, saying his name like that. “I am leaving soon.”

“We could-“

“-make it work?” Yuzuru cuts him. “We could certainly try. But that wouldn’t be fair to you.”

“Fair to me?!” the older screams and Yuzuru flinches, backing away. “It wouldn’t be fair to me? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Yuzuru?”

“I am twenty, you are thirty-six.” Yuzuru can feel the sob trying to come out and he coughs to keep it in. “You have a great career here and a brilliant future and I-“

“Leave.” His voice is cold as ice, harder than steel and it shakes Yuzuru to the bone. “If you only came here to say that kind of shit, leave my house.”

“Javier-“ Yuzuru sobs. “I didn’t mean to-“

“-upset me?” he says, chest rising and falling rapidly, angry tears running down his face. “But you have. You cannot decide on your own what is best for me.”

“I’m sorry.” Yuzuru says, reaching out to wipe the tears on Javi’s face, but he slaps his hands away. “I didn’t think-“

“You clearly didn’t.” Javier says. “Because if you talked to Soraya, and you had stopped to think about what I told her for a second, you would know just how damn important you are to me. How much you mean to me. You would know how much I love you, Yuzuru.”

He freezes. There they are, those three words. The same ones Yuzuru had tried so hard to keep to himself, to not spat out randomly so he wouldn’t scare Javier away. But Javier says them like they are the most natural thing, always meant to be said between them. He breaks down, crying with his hands covering his mouth to stop the sobs. Javier is also crying, he can feel the shaking of his body.

Yuzuru doesn’t know how long they stay there, but he eventually stops. He wipes his face to dry the tears and turns to look at Javier. He closes the distance between them, their lips meeting for one last time. He moans when he feels Javier’s hand in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. They part and look at each other. Javier looks so defeated.

“Wouldn’t it be hilarious if you came in your pants now?” the Spaniard says and Yuzuru laughs, wet and painful.

He pecks his lips one last time, gets up from the couch, bends down to leave a kiss and soft ‘bye-bye’ on Effie’s head, walks to the door and opens it. He turns to look at Javier, his Habi, one last time.

“_Sayonara_.”

And he’s gone.

_ It’s no use he sees him _

_ He starts to shake, he starts to cough _

_ Just like the old man in _

_ That famous book by Nabokov* _

It’s his last day in Spain and Yuzuru is at school, saying goodbye to his friends after he went to pick up all the paperwork he needs to get back to Waseda. Evgenia and Jason have decided to stay one more year, and Shoma is spending his summer vacation in Spain with his family. Soraya is also there, and she looks at him with a knowing and disapproving look. He shrugs. He knows Javier doesn’t work today, which is why he’s left everything for the very last minute. The thought of running into the professor is painful, a tightening of his chest he doesn’t like one bit.

"Oh my God." Soraya says and they all turn to look at her. She’s looking at something by the main entrance-

Fuck.

Black t-shirt, so tight it outlines every muscle. Black jeans that look painted on the legs. Black combat boots. Ray-ban Aviators, also black.

Yuzuru’s jaw drops. He’s seen him like this before, obviously, but never at school. He looks like a piece of candy and everyone around him is eager to get their hands on him. He walks their way and Yuzuru is having a hard time hearing whatever his friends are saying because he looks so damn good, so sexy, all his mind can think of is Javier Javier Javier.

_ Habi Habi Habi _

He takes of the sunglasses when he reaches them, offers a small nod to the rest of his students and turns to look at Yuzuru. He whimpers because he knows that look, fiery but so full of affection it is enough to bring him to his knees. And he wants to. Sink to his knees, dig his fingers in the muscles of his thighs, pull the zipper down with his teeth and pop the button with them too, and just blow him until he comes all over his face. Wouldn’t that be something.

“You dirty minded, sexy little thing.” Javier says and he steps closer, circling an arm around Yuzuru’s waist. “You never gave me the chance to say goodbye.”

His throat is dry and he doesn’t know what to say, or rather, his brain isn’t functioning properly because all the blood in his body is rushing to his half hard dick. Javi’s lips are on his the next second, devouring his mouth. It feels so good, so forbidden, just like that first time they kissed outside that bar. And just like that time, Yuzuru’s fingers dig in his biceps and he breaks the kiss, biting down hard on Javi’s neck and rocking his hips faster. He doesn’t care who is watching, what they say or think.

He comes in his pants when Javier bites on his earlobe. There are fingers playing with his hair and he sobs.

“I told you.” Javier whispers in his ear, taking a hold of chin and lifting his head so he can look in his eyes. “You don’t get to decide for me, brat.”

Yuzuru laughs and kisses him again. It doesn’t matter right now, what might happen in the immediate future, his classmates, the other professor around them. He’s not a student there anymore and if Javi isn’t worried, why should he be?

And, if he misses his flight because he was getting fucked like never before by his sexy Introduction to Translation I professor, who cares?

His mother does, apparently. If the spectacularly angry screaming from the phone is anything to go by. She also mentions something about condoms and yup, that’s his cue to hang up.

Javier is laughing, trying to muffle it with his hands, but it doesn’t work. Yuzuru swats his chest, which only makes him laugh harder. He pouts, even when Javi comes closer to kiss him.

“Why did I have to fall in love with you?” Yuzuru says in a whiny voice.

“I love you too.”

They look at each other, and kiss again. There’s a beep from Yuzuru’s phone, but he doesn’t care.

He’s in _his Habi’s_ arms again. The whole world can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? There's one more chapter to go!! Also, there's a reference to the next song fic I'm writing, any guesses what song it is?
> 
> *That book by Nabokov refers to 'Lolita' by Vladimir Nabokov. It's the story of a middle age man who has a relationship with an 12 yo girl. Creepy.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been so long... but tonight, they feel just like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!!! It’s back!! And it’s done!! Honestly, this chapter was difficult to write, and I changed it a bunch of times but I’m finally happy with it!! I hope you enjoy the last part of Professor!Javier and Student!Yuzuru.  
As always, English is not my first language so please forgive any and all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuzuru looks at the clock on the wall, tapping his foot impatiently. The damn thing is broken, he’s sure. It hasn’t moved at all! He just wants for it to show it’s six PM so he can go home and fall face first on the bed. He groans when he remembers he still has to stop by the store to pick up his purchase. He really needs it tonight. His mind drifts to dangerous places, specially considering he is still in the damn office. He stops his mind form going there and instead starts thinking of all the things that have happened in the past ten years.

_ It was hard, returning to Japan two days after Javi announced their relationship in public. Is announce really the word? Whatever. Landing had been disorienting, his mother was waiting for him with a shit-eating grin on her face and he wanted nothing more than to disappear or turn into another person. _

_ Her interrogation skills had improved in the time he’d been away, and Yuzuru felt like a character in one of those police TV shows. When he knew there was no other way out of it but to tell her the truth, he did. Her face when she learnt the man his son had been with for half a year was his professor was priceless, and perhaps worth the outraged shouting and lecture on power dynamics and how risky it was. _

_ _

_ “It’s fine, mom.” Yuzuru says. “Habi would never hurt me on purpose.” _

_ _

_ Her mother had huffed and Yuzuru proceeded to tell her about the time Soraya had found out about their relationship and Javier’s reaction and words. His mother looked surprised and Yuzuru smiled softly. _

_ _

_ “It wasn’t just sex, mom.” He says, his face scarlet red because he cannot believe he is telling his mother all of this. “He is a wonderful man, and I will do everything I can to stay by his side.” _

_ _

_ Yumi had been reluctant, but she was sure her son would eventually realize their relationship would go nowhere. She was sure about it, more so after hearing a few heated arguments through videocalls. _

_ _

_ But both men proved her wrong when Yuzuru invited Javier to stay with them for his graduation. The Spaniard came dressed in a navy-blue suit, with a white shirt and night blue tie. He looked so good Yuzuru wanted nothing more than kidnap him and have his way with him. They hadn’t seen each other in close to three months, when Javier had come to visit him in Tokyo over Easter. His family was surprised when Javier started speaking in fluent Japanese, which he had been perfecting over the year and a half they had been together. The Spaniard was curious to see how graduation ceremonies were in Japan, and more than a little curious and turned on when Yuzuru showed up wearing a hakama. _

_ Needless to say, the hotel fined them because the people next door had filed a noise complaint. Worth it. _

_ _

_ Yuzuru had then decided to move to Spain, taking full advantage of being close to the ambassador’s brother, who happened to be one of his professors. He got an internship in the embassy while he studied his master’s and took the official exam once he was done, passing it at first try and getting himself a good position as the ambassador’s assistant. _

_ _

_ Javier still worked at the same university and the both of them had become a bit of a legend. He chuckles when he recalls the first time he went to visit Javi at school after they moved in together. People looked at him weird, clearly someone with a suit that expensive didn’t belong there. Yuzuru had ignored them and marched up to Javi’s office, where several students were carefully taking notes of everything the professor was saying about their next group project. He waited by the door, carefully hidden so he wouldn’t disrupt them, until Javi dismissed them and a girl came up to him, smiling sweetly and batting her eyelashes. Yuzuru huffed by the door, and his expression turned from annoyed to angry when Javier chuckled. _

_ _

_ “I think you should go, miss Gomez.” Javier said, amused. Yuzuru was not amused. “First, this is highly inappropriate. Second, I am not interested in anyone.” _

_ _

_ “But-“ the girl tried to counter. Javier held his hand up. _

_ _

_ “And the third, my boyfriend has been patiently waiting for the last half an hour for me to be done, and it is my turn to cook tonight.” _

_ _

_ The young woman had turned around to find Yuzuru there, blank expression morphing to a smug smile when the girl realized he had listened to their entire conversation. He leaned against the door and heard Javi chuckle. _

_ _

_ “I’m almost done, cariño.” He told him. _

_ _

_ Yuzuru nodded and looked at the girl again, raising an eyebrow. Why was she still there? She didn’t seem to catch on until Javier had gathered all his things and started making his way out. _

_ _

_ “Office hours are over, miss Gomez.” He said, voice neutral. “You should go home.” _

_ _

_ The girl had all but ran out then, face scarlet red and Javi had laughed. Poor girl. _

_ _

_ “You scared my student, love.” He told him and took his hand in his as they made their way to the car. _

_ _

_ “Good.” Was Yuzuru’s answer. _

Yuzuru carefully parks his car in the garage next to Javi’s and pouts when he sees he really is home. He takes the bag from the backseat and makes his way to the house, only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees Javier in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron and fuck, that ass.

Yuzuru is by his side in an instant, hands on his hips and pressing his body as close to Javi’s as he can. He starts kissing and nipping at his nape, slowly going down his back until he reaches his ass and licks a stripe on one cheek, before taking them in his hands and spreading them.

“What are you- oh shit…” Javier groans when he feels the tip of Yuzuru’s tongue circling his rim.

The Japanese hums, working his tongue on his ass, eating him like it is the best of feasts. Which it is, he loves eating Javi’s ass, it always makes him so soft, makes him surrender to Yuzuru totally. He licks, bites, sucks and nips for a while before plunging his tongue in his hole and being rewarded with a sob from the older. He moves when Javi pushes his ass out, trying to get more. Yuzuru stands and slaps his ass, holding his hips again and whispering in his ear.

“Turn off the stove.” He says and when Javi does, he undoes the knot tying the apron and lets it fall on the ground, gesturing for Javi to lie on it.

He looks like a dream like this, legs parted, breathing a little labored, his dick rock hard and twitching against his stomach. Yuzuru licks his lips, winks at him and starts undressing. The blazer goes first, followed by the pants, socks, shirt and finally his tie. Javi moans and gestures for him to come closer. He shakes his head and practically runs to their bedroom, taking the lube and running back to the kitchen to find Javi stroking his dick with one hand, the other playing with a nipple.

“Fuck, aren’t you a vision…” he says, taking his own hard dick in his hand and stroking it.

“Come on, Yuzu…” The Spaniard’s voice is merely a whisper, but it sounds so raw and low it makes Yuzuru’s dick twitch in his hand.

He opens the lube and pours a good amount of it on is fingers, straddling Javi’s hips and bringing his hand to his ass, pushing two fingers in with practiced ease. He starts slowly, not because he needs to, but because he knows it drives the older crazy knowing he’s loosening his hole for his dick but not being allowed to watch or do anything. Two fingers become three, then four and soon Yuzuru is riding them, hips moving on top of Javier’s and he can feel Javi’s dick rubbing on his skin.

“Mi amor, come on…” Javi groans, hands moving to hold Yuzu’s hips. Yuzuru moans.

He stands higher on his knees, takes out his fingers and pours what is left of the lube on Javi’s dick. He strokes him a couple of times, just so he can hear him moaning and cursing, then holds the shaft firm with his hand and goes down, sheathing Javi inside of him in one go. The Spaniard moans low and long, and Yuzu lets out a little shaky, breathy moan.

“Fuck, still so tight, nene.” Javi’s voice is strained, like he’s holding back, and it makes Yuzu smirk.

He starts slow, careful rolls of his hips that are not enough for either one of them. But tonight he’s in the mood for teasing and dragging things on. Javi’s hands hold onto his hips tightly and there will be marks later on. He speeds up just a little, and Javi snaps his hips just a bit harder than before.

“Fuck, Javi…” he moans, moving faster. “Harder”

The older groans and slaps his thigh, and Yuzuru stops and gets off his lap to lie on the floor. Javi is over him in an instant, lifting his leg all the way to his chest and thrusting in him hard.

“Ah!” Yuzu screams when Javi sets a maddening pace. “Javi!”

He only grunts, sweat running down his face and Yuzuru wants to lick it, run his tongue all the from his forehead to his jaw. Javi pins his hands above his head and speeds up, knocking the air out of him and there’s nothing he can do but take it, gasping for air. He feels lightheaded in the best of ways, pleasure pulsing and boiling in his gut.

“So close…” he whispers, voice barely there and airy.

The Spaniard thrusts hard once, twice right to his prostate and he surges off, back arching almost painfully as his eyes roll to the back of his head, vision white and his mouth opens around a silent scream of his name. His muscles spasm with the intensity of the orgasm and twitch when Javi doesn’t slow down but fucks him right through it, chasing his own release. He stills inside after what seems an eternity of over sensitivity to Yuzuru and he moans, twitchy and fucked out, when he feels the hot spurts so deep inside. Javi’s arms give and he falls on top of him, breath ragged and muscles tense.

They stay like that for a while, Javi’s weight on top of him a welcomed feeling, once he has missed. Their schedules have been hectic lately, and it has taken its toll on their sex life.

But tonight, Yuzuru feels nineteen again. He feels like an exchange student getting the best sex in the world from his ridiculously sexy professor. He feels tingly and giddy with the emotions bubbling inside him, just like he did the first time he realized he was falling for Javi. The older moves to lay by his side, holding his left hand delicately, playing with his fingers.

“Are you with me, mi amor?” Javi whispers, a slight teasing note in his voice and Yuzuru hums.

“That was amazing…” he answers. And well, it’s the truth.

“Hmmm…” the other sighs, and turns to press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I had hoped to make you come in your overly expensive pants, though.”

Yuzuru laughs, loud and high pitched and a little obnoxious, but he doesn’t care. He looks at him, at the lines on his face that have appear over the years, at the white hairs on his head and on that damned goatee Yuzuru wishes he would just shave. He looks at his eyes, chocolate brown and warm, soft, gentle and loving.

He looks at their joint hands and the rings shining in the light of their home. His eyes are wet with tears and damn, it’s really been that long, hasn’t it?

“Happy tenth anniversary, you dirty minded, sexy little thing.” Javier says, right to his ear and Yuzu chuckles.

“Happy anniversary, professor.” He answers and Javier groans.

They kiss, soft and gentle at first, until it turns to a hot mess of lips and tongue and teeth.

There is a wall in their living room full of pictures. Their families, their friends, Effie, Roni, Usa-chan… Their first time in Tokyo together, their wedding, their honeymoon, the day they moved in.

Right in the center, bigger than the rest, there is a frame with two photos in it. A thirty five year old Javier and a nineteen year old Yuzuru.

Tonight, they feel just like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know what you think in the comments!!  
And thank you so so much for being on this journey with me!! 💜💜


End file.
